Something Good Always Comes
by Emm69
Summary: *Takes place between the events of 'Helen Back Again' (s2e8) - after Tori thinks that she's been expelled from Hollywood Arts.* Tori Vega is leaving Hollywood Arts. But her mother has always said that something good always comes of something bad, and good things happen to good people. Will her life get any better? Or will it take a turn for the worse? Beri, Jandre and Cabbie.
1. One : Leaving

- *Takes place between the events of 'Helen Back Again' (s2e8) - after Tori thinks that she's been expelled from Hollywood Arts.* Tori Vega is leaving Hollywood Arts. But her mother has always said that something good always comes of something bad, and good things happen to good people. Will her life get any better? Or will it take a turn for the worse? Beri, Jandre and Cabbie.

* * *

"I guess that's it then. I'm leaving Hollywood Arts." Tori remarked as she emptied the last contents of her locker, as casually as if she were just going on a holiday.

"Nooo, Tori! Don't gooo!" Cat's high-pitched voice stung Tori's heart.

"I have to, Cat." Tori said in a low voice. The red head gave a small squeak, and pulled Tori into a tight hug.

"Hey hey! It's my turn now." Robbie blurt out, in the hopes of getting a hug from Tori.

Tori freed herself from Cat and moved to hug Robbie, "Just this once, Rob."

She had trouble separating herself from Robbie, and Robbie whispered, "Don't let go, I won't ever get to hug a girl again!"

She stumbled towards Andre next. "Hey Andre, don't forget to come over." "Don't you worry."

She turned to Beck, and moved to hug him. Her eyes met Jade's and she thought better of it. The hug turned into a simple handshake. Something flickered in Beck's eyes.

Tori turned back to Jade, unsure. "Well, if everyone's done weeping over _Tori_,like five year olds, can we please go have lunch?" She pronounced Tori's name with such hatred, that she decided against trying to say goodbye to Jade. She smiled wordlessly at the others and let her gaze rest on Beck for a little while longer.

Then she turned and left. Tori Vega left Hollywood Arts.


	2. Two : Feeling down, down, down

It had been a tough couple of weeks for Tori. She did not want to go back to her old school, and with support from her parents - she took a small break. Her parents were making a huge decision - to get over a problem that they wouldn't confide in Tori. Every time Tori saw her parents, they would be speaking in hushed tones. It would immediately stop when they spotted her. She just wished that they would tell her what was going on.

And Trina was worse than ever. Tori loved her sister and knew that Trina loved her too, but she had become unbearable since the big showcase which got Tori in Hollywood Arts. Tori getting expelled from Hollywood Arts had sent Trina's spirits soaring. Her extreme happiness and insistence on being the sunshine of the household was beginning to get on Tori's nerves.

But boy, was she glad to have the best friends ever. Andre, Robbie and Cat came over every day. Tori was relieved at Jade's usual absence, but a little disheartened at Beck's less than frequent visits. But as the days passed, Tori noticed a change in Beck - a change in his schedule, a change in the amount of time he spent with Tori and with Jade, a slight change in his whole personality. It was almost as if he were distancing himself from Jade, to prepare for a disaster.


	3. Three : Free But Oh!

At Jade's house, they were having another of their many fights. Another of Beck and Jade's fights about Jade's extreme jealousy. But for once, Beck just wanted an out - an easy way to end this constant source of anger, irritation and bitterness. For once, he did not want to try and resolve the fight; he did not want to try to save their relationship which was constantly going downhill. He snatched up his bag and turned to the door.

Jade took a break from screaming to inquire where Beck was going.

"Over to Tori's."

She gave Beck an incredulous look, "AGAIN?"

"You do realize that she needs support. And we don't desert friends when they need us."

"Maybe she's more than a friend! Maybe she's trying to - "

He cut her off, "Jade, you're over reacting."

"Well then, maybe we should break up!"

"Maybe we should." Jade was getting worried by this point; Beck was way too calm.

"Okay then! You go to Vega's house, you're choosing her over me - and we're over."

It took him only a split second to decide. Moments later, he was knocking at Tori's house.

"Hey Beck," Tori greeted him in a rather dejected tone.

"What's up, Tori? Why so glum?"

"I'm moving to London."

Beck's jaw dropped. He kept thinking, "Not now. Not when I'm so close."


	4. Four : I will try

"London? Now? I mean, why?" Beck blurted out.

"New school, what else? I would have gone there anyway, if not for Hollywood Arts." Tori replied.

"But - but what happened to your old school?"

"Do you think I could go back there, after attending _Hollywood Arts_?"

Beck had no words. Tori had a point. There would be no use going back to her old school now. But he had to make her stay. Their story was just going to begin.

"I guess I was never good enough for Hollywood Arts." Tori muttered.

"Are you kidding me? Tori, you were the best. From the moment you sang in the showcase to your re-audition - you were perfect. And don't you remember the bird scene? You're an amazing performer, no matter what anyone says."

"But that won't help me stay here, Beck. I have to leave. I have no choice."

"Of course you have a choice! We'll go talk to Helen again. She must have made a mistake. I will - erm, I mean, we will not let you leave; we'll get you back in Hollywood Arts." Beck had lost his calm exterior by this point.

"If you could have, then it would have happened a long time back."

"We'll try again!"

"Well then, you have three days."

"Three?"

"I leave on Saturday. And today's Tuesday, so - "

Tori didn't finish her sentence. She didn't have to. Beck knew what he was going to have to do, and he would have to do it fast.

"Okay, don't you give up now. We'll have you back in no time." Beck further continued, changing the subject, "Do you wanna like, watch a movie or something?"

"Wait, where's Jade?"

"Well - "

"Did you both have _another _fight? Then why aren't you making up with her?"

"Yeah, but that's okay. I just needed a break. We're fine. I'll just talk to her tomorrow."

"Uh, alright then. '_The Avengers_'?" Tori asked, although she knew what the answer would be.

"Say no more. I'll get the movie, you get the food." Beck said seriously, causing them both to laugh.

As Tori bustled around in the kitchen, Beck put the movie in. "_Why couldn't I get myself to tell Tori about the break up?_" he asked himself. Maybe he needed to talk to Jade one last time. He needed to make sure that this wouldn't end up ruining their group and that this would not cause Jade to hurt Tori.

"Here we are. Pink lemonade, popcorn and blankets." Tori said, sitting down next to him, interrupting his thoughts. He cleared his head and focused on what may be the last movie he saw with Tori by his side.

The next morning, Holly Vega had to stop David Vega from pulling out his gun and shooting Beck, when they saw Beck and Tori asleep on the couch, with Tori's head on Beck's shoulder.


End file.
